when you got it: flaunt it
by Toph Is Legend
Summary: Kagome is new to Shikon high. what happens when her and inuyasha meet?
1. new new new

"I'm so addicted to, all the things you do! And when you…" Kagome hit her alarm clock button and groaned. It couldn't be morning already. It felt like she just gotten into bed.

Kagome kicked the covers off her bed and went into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel from the rack and turned the hot water on. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the shower.

After about 20 minutes in the shower Kagome shut the water off and came out. The mirror had steam on it. She took her towel and wiped a circle big enough to see her face.

She dried her hair slightly with the towel and then dried the rest of her body off. Then she wrapped her towel around her body. She took the brush from the counter and headed back to her room.

Kagome searched her closet for the perfect first day of school outfit. After searching in her closet she settled on a black tank-top with the saying 'Kiss my ass' in silver letters on the front, a short jean skirt with black strings hanging from various parts of the skirt, (the skirt was so short, every time she bent down you could see the rim of her black undies) and black heels. The heels were about 2 inches.

Kagome brushed her black hair with blue highlights, and then straightened it. Kagome put a silver headband in her hair and grabbed her back. She headed downstairs to get breakfast.

When Kagome entered the kitchen there was no breakfast on the table. Kagome groaned and grabbed an apple from the fridge. She took her keys off the hook and left.

She unlocked her car and then hopped into the front seat. She had to pick up Sango a few blocks away.

Sango had been her best friend since 2nd grade, but then Sango moved here in 6th. Now, in 11th Kagome moved to where Sango had been living for almost 5 years.

Kagome backed out of her driveway and drove down the rode. When she saw Sango's house number on the mailbox she pulled into a small but family like home.

Kagome beeped her horn. She waited a few seconds when she heard the door slam. She looked up; Sango was running towards her Ferrari. Kagome reached over and opened the passenger's door.

Sango sat down and closed the door. "Hey!" she said putting on her seatbelt.

"Hey," Kagome pulled out of the driveway and started driving in the direction towards the school.

"So how does your schedule go?" Sango asked. She pulled hers out of her backpack.

Kagome had memorized hers, so she wouldn't have to carry it around.

"Advanced math, Advanced Physics, College prep, band, American History, lunch, Advanced English, gym." Kagome said. She stopped as a red light came in front of them.

Sango looked over her schedule. "Damn.." Sango shoved her schedule back into her backpack.

"What?" Kagome asked. She glanced at Sango then back at the road. They were a mile from school.

"We only have history together! You're to smart. God too many advanced classes. And band, I have choir." Sango started pouting.

Kagome giggled. Sango looked so weird when she tried to pout. Kagome showed her the correct way to pout. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Sango muttered.

Kagome pulled into parking space in the school parking lot. She turned the car off and opened the door. "Come on. We have 20 minutes to class. So, we have plenty of time to hang out."

They entered the school. Kagome had to go to the office to get her locker and to see the principal, since she was new. Kagome waved to Sango and headed to the office.

.

"Inuyasha, you are my best student. You always do your homework, you ace all your tests, you even are in band. Why do you have to beat up every kid that looks at you?" Kaede, the principal, asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. "He was giving me a dirty look. He got what was coming to him." Inuyasha murmured.

"Well, you have detention tomorrow." She handed him a slip. That's when they both heard the door open then close.

Kagome entered the office. She heard voices before she came in. She sat down in a chair right outside the door that said principal.

Kaede came out the door. "Oh! Ye must be Kagome Higurashi!" Kaede held her hand out and Kagome hesitated, but shook her hand.

Inuyasha came out of the office. He had smelt lavender and wanted to see who was out there. When he looked up he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She light blue eyes with flawless skin. Her hair was black with blue highlights. Her skirt was so short that it showed her toned legs. Her right one was crossed over her left. Her arms were crossed over her chest. He heard Kaede mumbling something about the school.

She looked up. Their eyes met and locked. The gaze held until Kagome broke contact and looked back at Kaede.

Kaede handed her, her locker combination. Kagome took it and got up to leave the office. She heard the door closed behind her, and then open again. She looked behind her. The boy with amber eyes just came out of the office.

Kagome kept walking until she came to locker 267. She put in her locker combination. It didn't open. She put it in again, and again. Nothing. "Shit!" Kagome whispered.

"Need some help?" A husky voice said. She turned around. Inuyasha was so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Yeah." Kagome whispered as she moved out of the way.

"Give me your combination," He held out his hand.

She handed him the combination. He moved the turner around and around until it clicked open. He smirked.

"Thanks." She put her bag and sweatshirt into the locker and shut it again. She started walking away, when a strong hang grabbed her wrist. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome." He repeated interested.

"Yeah, and yours?"

"Inuyasha, what's your first class?"

"Advanced math."

"Sweet! I have that too! I'll show you where it is." He let go of her wrist and motioned for her to follow.

**Please review or ill stop the story cause it means no ones reading ******** thanks**


	2. fights and dads

**Thanks mad4life and vampy-chan17 for reviewing. Sorry I took so long to update, other things have been on my mind.**

**Last Time:**

Her right one was crossed over her left. Her arms were crossed over her chest. He heard Kaede mumbling something about the school.

She looked up. Their eyes met and locked. The gaze held until Kagome broke contact and looked back at Kaede.

Kaede handed her, her locker combination. Kagome took it and got up to leave the office. She heard the door closed behind her, and then open again. She looked behind her. The boy with amber eyes just came out of the office.

Kagome kept walking until she came to locker 267. She put in her locker combination. It didn't open. She put it in again, and again. Nothing. "Shit!" Kagome whispered.

"Need some help?" A husky voice said. She turned around. Inuyasha was so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Yeah." Kagome whispered as she moved out of the way.

"Give me your combination," He held out his hand.

She handed him the combination. He moved the turner around and around until it clicked open. He smirked.

"Thanks." She put her bag and sweatshirt into the locker and shut it again. She started walking away, when a strong hang grabbed her wrist. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome." He repeated interested.

"Yeah, and yours?"

"Inuyasha, what's your first class?"

"Advanced math."

"Sweet! I have that too! I'll show you where it is." He let go of her wrist and motioned for her to follow.

**Now:**

They were right in front of the advanced math room door. Inuyasha opened it hesitantly. He stepped in and showed her to two desks in the back row. They sat down and waited for other students, and the teacher to come in.

Finally the first bell rang and people started to file in. When the late bell rang the teacher still hadn't showed up. All the kids in the class started talking loudly.

A girl with long black hair down to her waist and a short pink dress on came over and sat next to Inuyasha. "Hey Inu-boo!" She said as she grabbed his hand. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away.

"What do you want Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, sweetie don't be rude! Introduce me to your new friend." Kikiyo took Inuyasha's hand back and put it on her lap. Inuyasha cringed and took his hand off her thigh.

"Don't call me sweetie, this is Kagome." Kagome held her hand out for Kikiyo to shake, but Kikiyo slapped it away.

"What the hell!" Kagome whispered as she rubbed her hand where she got slapped.

"Why would I want to shake your hand? You are trying to steal Inuyasha away from me! He is mine! You cannot have him as long as I'm here. Besides we have been dating for 3 years. Nothing will tear us apart!" Kikiyo kissed Inuyasha on the lips and then smirked at Kagome. But she soon frowned to see Kagome looked unfazed.

"Look, bitch, I don't fucking like your little Inuyasha." Okay? You can have him. I never did like dogs anyway." Kagome said as she got up from her chair. She went and sat at a desk away from everyone else and started to draw a sketch of her cat Buyo.

Soon enough the bell rang. Everyone got up and left.

The day went by rather quickly. Nothing exciting, except when it was gym…

"Okay, class you will be fighting today." The whole class cheered. "I will pick you partners to fight. Whoever wins gets to fight another person that won from a team, until there are two left. The two will both make it in my fighting club to have a chance to win a trophy." The coach said. She started calling out names. Then she came to Kagome's. "Kagome and Kikiyo." Kikiyo smirked. Kagome didn't look like she would be able to fight her.

Kagome got in a fighting stance. They began to circle each other for a while. Kikiyo got bored so took the first move. She tried to kick Kagome's feet out from under her. Kagome jumped up and stretched her leg our and kicked Kikiyo in the face. Kagome landed gracefully on the floor.

Kikiyo tried to punch Kagome in the face, but Kagome caught her fist and turned it behind her back. She grabbed her other hand and had both of them behind her back so she couldn't hit her. Kagome did a back flip with Kikiyo still in her grasp. When she was in the air she dropped Kikiyo and she landed with a loud thud. Kagome landed on her feet and punched Kikiyo in the stomach. By now the whole gym was watching Kikiyo get beat up by the new girl.

Kagome grabbed Kikiyo's feet and flipped her. Obviously Kagome was winning!

Kikiyo gasper for air. "give up yet?" Kagome asked with a smirk firmly placed on her lips.

Kikiyo got up slowly. "Not a chance!" Kikiyo grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled it down. Kagome looked unaffected. As Kikiyo pulled her hair down farther, Kagome grabbed Kikiyo's ankle and pulled it out from under her. She released her grip on Kagome's hair. Kagome quickly flipped herself so she wouldn't fall.

"We have a winner!" The coach declared. "We could use you on the fighting team!" Kagome smirked.

Kikiyo got up with a loud huff. "Yeah, well I just let you win!" she marched into the girl's locker room and changed.

**After School Kagome's House**

"Kagome, dear, I have some bad news." Kagome looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hmm?"

"My boss told me I have to go to new York for a month. But I couldn't find someone to watch you…" Her mother trailed off.

"So? I'm here by myself?" she asked totally confused.

"Actually, your um, father wanted to come stay here."

"WHAT!!! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SAY YES TO THE BASTARD???????" Kagome yelled. Her face was red and she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he's coming over soon."

Kagome bolted to her room. Her father tried to rape her many many many times. It was really scary. She didn't want to see his face again. And now he was coming here, to her home.

The doorbell rang. "Kagome! Your dad is here."

Kagome didn't move off her bed. She heard footsteps coming up to her room. She heard a car drive off. Hell had started. She was here alone with an abusive drunk. How would she live?

Her door opened. "Kagome! OO YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" He said as he trudged over to her bed.

"Get away," she whispered.

"Oh come on Kagome! Is that how you treat your father?" He came closer and took her wrists.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. He pinned her against the wall.

"Come on Kagome do this for me."

Kagome lifted her head tears streaming down her face. She scowled. "Never."

He tried to kiss her but she kicked him. He slapped her face. Then he punched her ribs.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain. She clutched her side. She knew it was broken.

He stepped on her shoulder and she heard a loud crack.

Kagome's eyes were full of tears. She couldn't feel her shoulder. She was blinded and she moved where ever she could to get away from him. But what she didn't know was that she was moving towards her open window. Before she new it she was falling to her certain death.

She held her breath. She felt the pain as she hit the sidewalk, and blacked out.


	3. hospital? short chapter sowwy

**I'm sorry about not updating often… I wrote like 3 chapters for this Fic and my sister deleted them…**

**Last Time:**

Kagome didn't move off her bed. She heard footsteps coming up to her room. She heard a car drive off. Hell had started. She was here alone with an abusive drunk. How would she live?

Her door opened. "Kagome! OO YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" He said as he trudged over to her bed.

"Get away," she whispered.

"Oh come on Kagome! Is that how you treat your father?" He came closer and took her wrists.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. He pinned her against the wall.

"Come on Kagome do this for me."

Kagome lifted her head tears streaming down her face. She scowled. "Never."

He tried to kiss her but she kicked him. He slapped her face. Then he punched her ribs.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain. She clutched her side. She knew it was broken.

He stepped on her shoulder and she heard a loud crack.

Kagome's eyes were full of tears. She couldn't feel her shoulder. She was blinded and she moved where ever she could to get away from him. But what she didn't know was that she was moving towards her open window. Before she new it she was falling to her certain death.

She held her breath. She felt the pain as she hit the sidewalk, and blacked out.

**Now:**

Kagome's POV

My head is pounding. I can't feel any part of my body. What the hell? What is that beeping sound. Slowly I managed to open my eyes. I was in one of those hospital rooms. I turned my head and saw the monitor with my heart rate on it. Ah ha the source of the sound. The door creaked open, and I looked over to see who it is. A doctor.

"Ha, Kagome you are awake I see!" he said cheerfully. (He sounds like the doctor on spongebob)

"Ugh, what happened?" Kagome sat up and rubbed her head. It was throbbing more now.

"You fell out of your window. Your father said you were watching Tv and caught up with the excitement."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He is a liar." Kagome whispered

"What was that?"

"HE IS LYING!!" Kagome shouted she threw her hands in the air, but pulled them back down. Her right one ached. She started to whimper.

"What do you mean he is lying Kagome?"

"He was trying to rape me, but I wouldn't let him so he started beating me up and I was so blinded by tears I fell out of my open window.

The doctor stood up.

"I have to check this out" was all he said as he left.


End file.
